The present invention relates generally to digitized speech and more specifically to systems, methods and arrangements for manipulating source modeled concatenated digitized speech to create a more accurate representation of natural speech.
Through the use of computers, innumerable manual processes are being automated. Even processes involving responses in the form of a human voice can be accomplished with a computer. However, when such processes involve the concatenation of multiple, digitized human voice segments, the results can sound unnatural and therefore be less acceptable.
In order to provide more acceptable human voice response systems, methods and systems are needed that more accurately replicated human voice. Further, such systems are needed that operate within present human voice response environments.